


Bedtime Stories

by chellerrific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children. So easy to manipulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skypirateb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/gifts).



> For Philippa, written during Dissertation-a-thon 2011.

“And that is how you stay a virgin forever,” Hera finished.

Hebe gazed up at her with wide eyes. “Every year?”

Hera nodded. “Every year.”

Hebe looked down at her hands. “Well, that won’t be a problem for me. I’m never getting married or having lovers.”

Hera stifled a sigh. Hebe had been spending entirely too much time with her bastard half-sisters. “Yes, well, you say that now but you may change your mind in the future, dear.”

“I won’t.”

“Hmm.”

“I just want to stay with you and Father forever,” Hebe went on, yawning hugely.

“Well. Wanting to stay with your family is quite admirable but you may want one of your own someday.”

“Won’t.” She snuggled up against Hera, her eyes falling closed.

Hera held her and stroked her arm until she was soundly asleep, then untwined herself to stand up, kissing her forehead. “Sleep well, my darling,” she whispered.

“Die, scum!” Ares cried, running into the room.

“As worthless as I am, I’m afraid I can—oh hello dear.” Zeus stopped in the doorway when he saw Hera and a newly-awakened Hebe staring back at him.

“Hi Mommy!” Ares said, jumping on the bed. “We’re playing Good Brother, Bad Brother! I’m Zeus and he’s Hades!”

Hera arched an eyebrow at her husband over her son’s head. Zeus just grinned and shrugged. “It’s his favorite game, what can I say.”

“Zap, zap!” Ares said, shooting imaginary lightning bolts.

“Poor Hestia would weep,” Hera said dryly. “Meanwhile, I do believe it is past _someone’s_ bedtime.” She put her hands on her hips and gazed down at Ares.

Ares blinked up at her, then turned to Zeus. “You heard her, it’s past your bedtime.”

“Are we having a party?” asked Hebe, yawning again.

“No, _we_ are having no such thing,” Hera said, adjusting the blanket around her daughter. “You are going back to sleep, and your brother will be joining you shortly thereafter.”

“But Eris is still up!” Ares whined, standing up just so he could stomp his foot.

“And Eris will get a spanking, as will you, my boy, if you don’t listen to me.”

Ares’ eyes widened and he fled the room. “I’m going to bed right now!” he shouted after him.

“Children,” said Zeus, shaking his head. “So easy to manipulate.”

Once they’d got Hebe nodding off again, tucked Ares in, and found Eris pillaging in the kitchen and sent her off to bed as well with an earful of stern words, Hera and Zeus found themselves for once in a quiet home.

“Shall we follow our children’s examples, my queen?” Zeus asked, holding out a hand.

Hera hesitated the barest fraction of a second. After all, it hadn’t been so long ago that he had last taken someone else to bed, and it wouldn’t be too long before it happened again, either—Hera was no fool.

But whenever she looked into his eyes, her resolve crumbled. “We shall,” she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her away.


End file.
